1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child booster seat, more particularly to a child booster seat adapted to beheld to a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,813, U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,311A, U.S. Pat. No. 1,967,533A, U.S. Pat. No. 1,739,366A, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,072B2 disclose various child booster seats with straps for binding to a chair. However, use of the disclosed child booster seats may involve inconvenient or exposed strap operation that make it more difficult to reliably bind a child booster seat to a chair part, such as in a confined space or in areas with significant movement near the child booster seat. However, apart from the functionality of binding a juvenile safety seat to a chair, the storage of the straps and convenience of storing the straps should also be taken into consideration for such designs. Accordingly, improvements may be made with respect to the design and operation of a child booster seat with straps.